Andy's Room (Expansion)
Andy's Room is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack #1. Story First Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in toy packaging. They find a way out of the packaging and realize that they are toys, Sora has become a Play Arts Kai figurine, Donald has become a wind up toy, and Goofy has become a pullstring toy. As they try to explore the world around them, they must avoid being seen from the large children running around. They make it upstairs to what seems to be a child's room and find Pete causing trouble by attempting to terrorize the other toys with Heartless. Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat Pete and his Heartless lackeys, making him run off as usual. Woody comes up to them and thanks them, and asks them if they're Andy's new toys. Sora is clueless. Woody fills them in, telling them that their owner Andy has a birthday party today and is getting new toys. Sora, Donald and Goofy catch on and say that they are the new toys. Woody and the other toys welcome them and tells them to listen in on what other presents Andy is getting. Sora, Donald, Goofy and the toys stage a reconnaissance mission to discover Andy's new presents. Andy receives a space ranger Buzz Lightyear action figure, whose impressive features see him replacing Woody as Andy's favorite toy. Woody becomes resentful, especially as Buzz also gets attention from the other toys, even making Sora and others amazed. However, Buzz believes himself to be a real space ranger on a mission to return to his home planet. As Andy prepares for a family outing at Pizza Planet, his mother allows him to bring only one toy along. Fearing Andy will choose Buzz, Woody tries to trap Buzz behind a desk, but the plan ends in disaster when he accidentally knocks Buzz out the window, resulting in the other toys rebelling against Woody by accusing him of eliminating Buzz out of jealousy. With Buzz missing, Andy reluctantly takes Woody to Pizza Planet with Sora and the others coming along secretly, but Buzz climbs into the car, confronting Woody when they stop at a gas station. As they argue with Sora trying to calm them down, they all fall out of the van, which drives off and leaves them behind. With Buzz still believing he is a real space ranger, Woody spots a Pizza Planet delivery truck and convinces Buzz it can take him to aspace port. As Woody, Sora, Donald and Goofy looks for Andy at Pizza Planet, Buzz sees a rocket-shaped skill game and jumps inside, thinking it is a real spaceship. They follow Buzz into the machine, but are interrupted when Andy's toy-abusing neighbor, Sid Phillips, arrives and operates the machine. Sid maneuvers the claw to snag Buzz, but as Woody, Sora, Donald and Goofy tries holding onto Buzz, they are all collected and taken to Sid's house. At Sid's house, the four attempt to escape before Andy's moving day, encountering Sid's abused toy creations, and his vicious bull terrier, Scud. During one attempt, Buzz sees a commercial for Buzz Lightyear action figures, and realizes that he actually is a toy himself. Disbelieving, he attempts to prove he can fly, but instead crashes down the stairs, and his left arm breaks off. Depressed, Buzz is unable to cooperate with Woody, Sora, Donald, or Goofy. After Sid's toys repair Buzz's arm, much to Woody's surprise, Sid appears with plans to attach Buzz to a rocket, but a thunderstorm delays the plan. That night, Sora convinces Buzz that he can bring joy to Andy as a toy, which helps Buzz regain his spirit. The next morning, with the help of Sid's toys, Woody and Sora rescue Buzz and scares Sid into no longer vandalise toys. Sid picks up a hammer and attempts to fight Sora, Donald, Goofy and Woody. Sora manages to subdue Sid despite his size and they then leave Sid's house just as Andy's mother drives away toward their new house. They manage to climb onto the moving truck, but Scud chases after them. As Scud tries to pull Woody off the truck, Buzz tackles Scud, leaving himself behind. Sora attempts to rescue Buzz with Andy's RC car, but the other toys, who still think Sora is helping Woody eliminate fellow toys, ambush Woody, Sora, Donald and Goofy and toss them off onto the road. Sora and Woody drive RC back to pick up Buzz and as they return while fighting Scud off, the other toys realize their mistake and try to help them get in the truck. However, RC's batteries become depleted, stranding them. Woody ignites the rocket on Buzz's back and manages to throw RC into the moving truck before they soar into the air. Buzz opens his wings to free himself from the rocket before it explodes, gliding with Woody, Sora, Donald and Goofy to land safely into a box in the van, right next to Andy. When they get to the new house, Woody hands Sora the Treasured Toys keychain as his way of thanking him. Second Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy return to Andy's Room, where they see all of the toys looking out of the window. Sora asks about to situation and Woody explains that Wheezy is being sold in a garage sale and that they must rescue him. Sora, Donald and Goofy agree to help Woody in the rescue mission and they stealthily make their way out to the garage sale. Woody rescues him, but is stolen by a toy collector. Buzz Lightyear and the other toys recognize the thief from a commercial as Al McWhiggin, the greedy owner of a toy shop called Al's Toy Barn. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, and Rex set out to rescue Woody. At Al's apartment, Woody learns that he is a valuable collectable based on a 1950s TV show called Woody's Roundup and is set to be sold to a toy museum in Tokyo. The other toys from the show—Jessie, Woody's horse Bullseye, and Stinky Pete—are excited to go, but Woody wants to return home because he is still Andy's toy. While at Al's place, Woody learns that Jessie was once the beloved toy of a child named Emily, who eventually outgrew her and gave her away. Stinky Pete warns him that the same fate awaits him when Andy grows up, whereas he will last forever in the museum. This convinces Woody to stay, now believing that all toys eventually get discarded by their owners. Meanwhile, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Buzz and the other toys reach Al's Toy Barn. While searching the store for Woody, Buzz lingers behind and is imprisoned in a cardboard box by another Buzz Lightyear action figure with a utility belt, who thinks he is a real space ranger. The new Buzz joins the Sora and the other toys, who mistake him as their Buzz and, after discovering Al's plan, they make their way to his apartment. The real Buzz escapes and pursues them. After the Sora and the toys find Woody, the real Buzz rejoins them and proves that he is Andy's Buzz, but Woody refuses to return home. Sora reminds Woody of "a toy's true purpose" and warns him that in the museum, he will never be played with by a child again. After seeing a boy play on the TV, Woody changes his mind and asks the Roundup toys to come with him, but Stinky Pete prevents their escape because he wants to go to Japan, as he was never sold to children. Al arrives and takes the Roundup toys with him, so Sora, Donald, Goofy and the toys follow him while the new Buzz chooses to remain behind. Accompanied by three toy Aliens, they steal a Pizza Planet delivery truck and follow Al to the airport, where they enter the baggage handling system and free Woody. Stinky Pete rips Woody's right arm again and tries to mutilate him, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Woody manage to defeat Stinky Pete and he ends up stuffed into a little girl's Barbie backpack by Andy's toys to teach him a lesson of what it's like to be played with. They free Bullseye, but Jessie ends up on the plane bound for Japan. Assisted by Buzz and Bullseye, Sora and Woody frees Jessie and the toys find their way home. Woody tells Sora that he is not worried about Andy discarding him because, when he does, they will always have each other for company. Sora bids the toys farewell and he leaves to the Gummi Ship with Donald and Goofy. Third Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive outside of Andy's house, where they find the toys escaping a garbage bag and the risk of being thrown away. Sora, Donald and Goofy approach the toys, and the toys explain that Andy has grown up and has lost interest in them and wanted to throw them away. They decide to climb in a donation box with Barbie bound for Sunnyside Daycare. Woody follows them and tries to explain the mistake, but they refuse to believe him, except Sora, Donald and Goofy wonder if it is all a mistake too. Sora, Donald, Goofy and the toys are welcomed by the other toys at Sunnyside, and are given a tour of the seemingly perfect play-setting by Lotso, Big Baby, and Ken, with whom Barbie falls in love. All of the toys choose to stay, except Woody, Sora, Donald and Goofy, who all attempt to return to Andy. The four are found by Bonnie, one of the Sunnyside students. She takes Woody, Sora, Donald, and Goofy home and plays with them along with her other toys, which are well-treated. At Sunnyside, a group of toddlers play rough with Andy's toys. Buzz asks Lotso to have them moved to the older children's room, but is captured. Lotso, who controls Sunnyside ruthlessly at night when the teachers and students are not around, reveals he sends new toys to distract the toddlers to keep him and his henchmen safe, not caring whether the toys are broken in the process. He also reveals that another "toy" named Pete is going to help him get rid of Sora, Donald and Goofy for him, while turning Andy's toys into Heartless. Seeing promise in Buzz, Pete resets him to his original space ranger persona, resetting his memory. At the same time, Mrs. Potato Head (who accidentally left one of her eyes at Andy's house) sees Andy searching for the toys and convinces the toys that Woody told the truth. But before they can leave, Andy's toys are imprisoned by Lotso's gang, and are at heavy risk of being turned into Heartless by Pete. At Bonnie's house, before Woody Sora, Donald and Goofy leave to find Andy, he learns from a toy clown named Chuckles that he, Lotso and Big Baby once had a beloved owner named Daisy. When the toys were accidentally left behind by Daisy's family during a trip, they eventually returned to her house, only to find that Lotso had been replaced with a similar toy, causing Lotso to become embittered, with darkness brimming in his heart. Woody Sora, Donald and Goofy return to Sunnyside and reconciles with Andy's other toys. That night, the toys attempt to escape, and accidentally reset Buzz to Spanish mode instead of his original persona. Buzz allies himself with Woody and Sora and falls in love with Jessie. The toys reach a dumpster, but are caught by Lotso and his gang, along with Pete. As a garbage truck approaches, Sora reveals what he learned about Lotso. Lotso says that he now thinks toys are meant to be discarded and orders Pete to destroy them, leading an enraged Big Baby to throw Lotso into the dumpster. Lotso pulls Woody into the dumpster just as the truck collects the trash. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Woody's friends fall into the back of the truck while trying to rescue him, and a falling television lands on Buzz, restoring his memory and normal persona. The truck deposits the toys at the tri-county landfill, where they find themselves on a conveyor belt leading to an incinerator. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Woody and Buzz help Lotso reach an emergency stop button, only for Lotso to abandon them. Pete appears behind them and possess the incinerator with darkness, turning it into a large, fiery Heartless called Firestorm. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Woody defeat the Heartless, but still have to deal with the unpossessed incinerator. Thinking that the end is near, the toys accept their fate, but are rescued by the Aliens operating an industrial claw. Lotso escapes, but a garbage truck driver finds him and straps him to his truck's radiator grill. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Woody and the toys board another garbage truck, driven by a now adult Sid Phillips, back to Andy's house. In Andy's room, Woody climbs into the box with Andy's college supplies, while the other toys ready themselves for the attic. Sora, Donald and Goofy bids farewell to Woody and the toys and quietly make their way to the Gummi Ship. Characters * Woody (Tom Hanks) * Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen) * Mr. Potato Head (Don Rickles) * Rex (Wallace Shawn) * Slinky Dog (Blake Clark) * Hamm (John Ratzenberger) * Bo Peep (Annie Potts) * Andy Davis (Laura Bailey) * Toy Aliens (Jeff Pidgeon) * Ms. Davis (Laurie Metcalf) * Sid Phillips (Tara Strong) * Lenny (Joe Ranft) * Jessie (Joan Cusack) * Al McWiggin (T.J Rotolo) * Stinky Pete (Kelsey Grammer) * Emperor Zerg (Andrew Stanton) * Barbie (Jodi Benson) * Lotso (Ned Beatty) * Ken (Reubon Langdon) * Mr. Pricklepants (Timothy Dalton) * Bonnie Anderson (Laura Bailey) * Big Baby (Woody Smith) * Chuckles (Bud Luckey) * Chatter Telephone (Teddy Newton) * Trixie (Kristen Schaal) * Buttercup (Jeff Garlin) * Dolly (Bonnie Hunt) * Older Andy (John Morris) Boss Themes First Visit * Pete - Rowdy Rumble * Mutant Toys - Toy Soldier March * Scud - Rowdy Rumble * Sid Phillips - The Encounter * Scud (While riding RC) - Fight and Away Second Visit * Jack-in-the-box - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Emperor Zerg - The Encounter * Stinky Pete - Vim and Vigor Third Visit * Cymbal Monkey - Rowdy Rumble * Buzz - En Garde * Firestorm - The Deep End RC Racing After completing the First Visit of Andy's Room, you'll be able access a minigame called "RC Racing", which is basically a racing minigame based off of Rumble Racing from Birth by Sleep. To access the minigame, you must talk to RC. RC will tell you the available courses and what tracks are available to race on. Cups include, the Pullstring Cup, the Collector's Cup (After you complete the second visit), Action Figure Cup, Plush Cup, and the Playtime Cup (After you complete the third visit). Strategy To succeed in RC Racing, your main focus should be to go through as many booster rings as you can, as well as to avoid as many of the other racer's attacks as well. Courses also contain shortcuts only accessible via booster rings. * Like in the Light Cycle races in The Grid and Space Paranoids, Sora can attack the other racers with either his Keyblade or his vehicle. * When starting the race, push''' Boost right the moment "Go" appears on the screen at the beginning of the race. Doing so will grant you a speed boost. * When you see "Locked On" or "Danger" at the bottom of your screen, press '''Guard to defend yourself. * Throughout each course, there are shields you may pick up to protect you from other racers as well as their attacks. As an added bonus, the shields hurt other racers on contact, acting like a regular attack. Race Tracks * The default tracks include Andy's house, Sid's room and Pizza Planet. More tracks are unlocked as you further complete the world's visits. The unlockable tracks include Al's Toy Barn, Bonnie's house, Sunnyside Daycare and The Airport. Pullstring Cup * Andy's House * Sid's Room * Pizza Planet Collector's Cup * Andy's Room * Al's Toy Barn * The Airport Action Figure Cup * Pizza Planet * Sid's Room * Al's Toy Barn Plush Cup * Al's Toy Barn * Sunnyside Daycare * Bonnie's House Playtime Cup * Andy's House * Sid's Room * Pizza Planet * Al's Toy Barn * The Airport * Sunnyside Daycare * Bonnie's House Trivia * After completing the storyline of Andy's Room, you will receive Woody and Buzz as summons. * Completing the storyline of the first visit will unlock a racing mini game similar to Rumble Racing in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, which involves Sora using his own RC car to race in as he races against other toys in their own RC cars. This minigame is also based off of the 2001 game, Toy Story Racer. * Toy Soldier March is a fanmade Toy Story battle theme composed by BlueNctrn. * If you manage to get 1st place in all of the cups, you will be awarded with the RC Champion keychain. It increases chances of landing critical hits. * RC Racing reuses Go! Go! Rumble Racer, a theme used for Rumble Racing in Birth by Sleep. * Time seems to flow faster in this world, seeming as how the first visit took place in 1995 (TS1), the second visit takes place in 2000 (TS2) and the third visit takes place in 2010 (TS3). Category:Disney Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion Category:Worlds